


A Good Morning

by imastrangeone98



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98
Summary: Dante normally despised mornings. Too early, with too much free time, and too hungry to try and deal with the boredom.But today wasn't like most mornings. In fact, his mornings haven't been normal for months.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda rewriting my shitty story as I go along, so I'm still working on that. but I haven't posted anything on this site in a while, so I figured I'd post something at least.
> 
> this was a request on Tumblr; the prompt was "good morning kiss"

Dante absolutely _despised_ mornings. Too early, with too much free time, and too hungry to try and deal with the boredom.

Most mornings, from the moment he woke up, he would simply lounge around on his chair and hunt for leftover pizza from the night before, then nap until Lady or the new guy Morrison came knocking on his door, bringing some useless job that hardly paid for laundry, let alone his bills.

But today wasn't like most mornings. In fact, his mornings haven't been normal for months.

For one, he was in a bed. Not on his chair, not on the sofa, not even on the floor of the bathroom. No, an actual bed. With pillows and sheets.

And another thing: he wasn't alone.

He could hear rustling just outside of the door, and he immediately pulled up the soft blanket up to the top of his head and closed his eyes, hoping to hide from whatever it was that was about to interrupt what should be the most peaceful part of his day.

The door creaked open and shut. Soft footsteps made their way towards him.

The gentle, familiar scent of lotuses began to fill his nose.

He could feel the blanket being pulled away from his face, and he couldn't help but grumble at the loss of warmth.

And then he felt it. Soft lips pressed against his cheek, just near the corner of his mouth. He could smell the toothpaste she used, and the pancakes she was cooking just a few minutes earlier.

She smelled like heaven.

"Good morning, Dante," Faith whispered, as she pressed another kiss to his cheek. "I made breakfast, if you're hungry."

His eyes cracked open just a tad. In the soft light of the sun that slipped through the blinds, she was just as divine as an angel.

There was no way anyone as beautiful as her could possibly exist. He must have died and gone to heaven. He must have.

Unable to resist, his hand crept along the back of her neck, and he pulled her in for a kiss. A small gasp escaped her, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips, indulgently stroking her own slick muscle.

He couldn't stop the soft moan that left his throat when he pulled away, already longing for her warmth, even though he knew she would still be there if he went back to sleep.

"I'm dreaming, right?" he mumbled with a drowsy smile. "There's no way a hot babe's in my room."

"I'm no hot babe," she chuckled. "And I'm most certainly real, last time I checked."

"I call bull on that first one." Fast as a whip, he snatched her wrist and pulled her onto the bed, wrapping his arms tight around her waist as he breathed in her sweet scent. "If this is a dream, don't you dare wake me up."

"It's kind of hard to do that if you're already awake." Faith ran a hand through his hair, smoothing down the messy strands. "Do you want to sleep more, then?"

He rubbed his cheek against hers. "You gonna give me a kiss if I get up?"

"I gave you one!"

"I want another."

"So greedy." But she didn't sound even remotely annoyed. In fact, she leaned forward to give him another kiss. He could feel the corners of her mouth turned upward. "I love you."

"Love you too."

No, this wasn't like most mornings.

...He liked this type of morning much better.


End file.
